Love Blooms Nextdoor
by thewaywelivenow
Summary: Harry and Ginny are destined to be together. Read through their mail and find out how they fall in love, uncover betrayal, discover their destiny’s and have fun! Also contains RHr. BASED ON MEG CABOT'S 'THE GUY NEXT DOOR'COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**You're Late!**

Disclaimer: I am **not** JKR. I do not own Harry Potter or any song words you see. I am just a fan. This story is AU.

This story is written in the style of Meg Cabot's 'The Guy Next Door'.

_"Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye"_

_Dashboard Confessional - Vindicated-_

_---------------_

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:__Human Resources _

_Subject:You're Late_

Dear Miss Weasley,

As you know, The Daily Prophet is a company.

And, as a company, to ensure we produce enough profit to carry on we must all work towards our deadlines.

Working to our deadlines also includes the deadline of arriving to your desk for a particular time.

The time you should be arriving at is: 0930.

It is now: **12.04**

You are: **02.34** hours **late.**

This letter will be put in your permanent record. Any more disregard for deadlines will result in;

A) Redundancy

B) Suspension

C) Wage revaluation.

If there is a valid reason why you could not be at work on time such as:

Family/Marital Problems.

Death Of Relatives/Friends.

Extreme Cursing (that you cannot write or walk.)

Major Decapitation

It is advised you see the DP Therapist, where all information disclosed by you/the said Therapist will be said under the highest regard and will not be disclosed to any person/persons.

Thank You.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:__Hermione Granger _

_Subject:Where are you?_

Ginny? Where are you? You're not usually _this_ late.

Is everything okay? Are you hurt?

When you get this, write back immediately or I'll curse you so bad you won't be able to wear those massive high heels of yours. If that doesn't't get you to write back I don't know what will!

Please, I might, 'accidentally' tell Lavender you didn't't read that manual on 'How To Avoid Spells And Curses That Might Be Thrown At You Whilst You're A Reporter- Because No-one Likes A Reporter' OR learn it off by heart like you said you did, I won't even tell you the answers to the questions from it.

Please write back - I only want to see if you're okay.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:__DP Editor _

_Subject:Where the hell… _

Are you?

You get your arse to your desk in 30 minutes or you're fired!

I have a newspaper to run here - does NO-ONE understand?

I mean it, I can easily fire you!

30 minutes Weasley, 30 minutes!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:Hermione Granger_

_Subject:I'm getting really worried. _

Okay, I'm starting to get I really /I worried now.

I'll make you wear a pink bridesmaid dress! I know how you hate pink! I will!

_To: Hermione Granger- Soon to be Weasley _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:Where I was_

Breathe, calm down! I'm fine, and no I am not hurt. As for cursing me so I can't wear my favourite high heels, I'm hurt 'Mione, hurt. If you dare make me wear pink I promise you I won't come! Yes, that's right not even come to my brother and best friend's wedding!

Okay, okay, I was only joking about that, but no pink okay?

You wouldn't't say that to Lavender would you? She's already sent me a letter saying that if I'm late again I could either:

A) Face Redundancy - She can't do that can she? She can't have the power to fire me- she'd have done way before now, wouldn't't she?

B) Get Suspended - This isn't actually a bad idea- I need a break. If I could be sure I'd just get suspended and not get fired I'd be late again!

C) Get My Wage Revaluated - You know what this means, they'd cut my wage, the slimy gits.

Anyway you're not going to believe why I was late, it was really awful…

_To: DP Editor A.K.A Henry _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:I knew there was a … _

Reason why I hated you! I'm back, within 30 minutes I might add, so HA! You can't fire me!

So Slick!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:Hermione Granger _

_Subject:Do Tell_

You can't say that and then not tell me!

Pink's looking much nicer than gold right now!

_To: Hermione Granger- Soon to be Weasley _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:No Pink! Please!_

I'll put my famous Bat-Bogey Hex on you if you make me wear pink! Please No!

I'm begging here!

Anyway, where was I? Yes, that's right, I was telling you why I was late.

So, I got up at my normal time, 7.30! (Way too early, but I need to)

I grabbed my wand, went downstairs and made some cereals. Then, I went outside and saw that my next door neighbour, Remus, hadn't put out the normal saucer of water for his cat. Most people think that it's good for cat's to drink milk, but it's actually not. Anyway, Remus is really nice and usually puts out a saucer, but as he hadn't I decided that if one wasn't there before I left for work, I'd check in on him. Those poor cats need water as well as humans do.

So, after I'd got ready, I came back downstairs, and there was still no saucer.

That was strange so I went next door and knocked on his front door. It was locked so I opened it with a spell and let myself in. I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't have opened his door just because I wanted to give his cats something to drink and if it makes you feel better I felt really bad, like a burglar! Anyway, I went into the kitchen only to find Remus sprawled across his Kitchen floor, bleeding really badly from a bite he had in his leg.

I was really shocked, Remus is so nice, even if he's about double my age!

Anyway I flooed him St.Mungo's, it's lucky he had some Floo Powder left because I've ran out!

So when we got to St.Mungo's some Healers took him away to the first floor, they looked really worried about him, so I was starting to get very scared.

Anyway, I waited until there some news on his condition, which took forever, and when they finally found out what had bitten him, it was very bad news. (I couldn't tell them what had bitten him as I wasn't there when it happened)

It turns out a werewolf had bitten him. Only don't tell anyone, I'm sure he doesn't want anyone to know. I hope he's okay, he'll still be the same I know, but on Full moons I'm not sure what will happen. I know he'll turn into a werewolf, but what happens then?

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:Hermione Granger _

_Subject:Oh my,_

Is he okay? Don't worry about what happens when he turns into a werewolf, when I was considering being a Healer, I researched magical Potions that cure bites. There's a potion called the Wolfsbane Potion that will make him harmless on Full moons. Granted, he'll still turn into a werewolf, but there's no way that transformation can be stopped.

If you want, at lunch time I'll look up Werewolf Bites in the DP Library.

I need to go there anyway, just make sure I have my facts correct on something.

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:Thanks_

That would great!

I'm going to have to contact Remus' next of kin, to find out if they can look after his cats.

I would, but I can't get another late letter. Anyway Henry'd go mad! You know what he's like!

_To: Human Resources _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married Subject:_

_Re: You're Late_

What can I say? I didn't come into work today because I'd been cursed so bad I looked like you, and then I'd just scare everyone, possibly resulting in:

Death Of Relatives/Friends (from shock)

Family/Marital Problems (if I had a husband he'd sure divorce me looking like that)

Extreme Cursing (to try get rid of the face)

Major Decapitation (trying to curse off the face)

I'd go see the councillor but if I'd gone in with my newly cursed face he'd have died of fright.

Let him Shrink me out of that mess!

P.S You were so much nicer before you got married.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:DP Editor _

_Subject:Your letter to Human Resources _

Don't send stuff like that back to Human Resources, not only will it get you fired, but you know Lavender doesn't have a sense of humour.

_To: Ginny Weasley_

_From:Hermione Granger_

_Subject:The letter to Human Resources _

I cannot believe you sent that letter to Human Resources!

I know you were annoyed with her, but really was there any need?

Be careful though, Lavender's on the warpath now you sent her that letter.

_To: DP Editor A.K.A Henry _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:My Letter To Human Resources _

I was only telling the truth! She's obviously has never heard of 'Dr. Blush's Magical Make-Up'.

You wouldn't fire me, would you?

It was just a joke!

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From:Ginny Wealsey - Boo! I'm not getting married_

_Subject: The letter_

She's always on my back! Just because I dated Seamus for two months! I don't even like him any more!

Anyway, you know I said I was going to find out Lupin's next of kin, well I've found him, it's his nephew!

I'm going to send him a letter asking if he can look after the cats. I'll send you a copy.

His name is Harry Potter.

_To: Harry Potter _

_From:Ginny Weasley _

_Subject:Your Uncle_

_Cc: Hermione Granger_

Hello, you don't know me, but I am your Uncle's next door neighbour. You might have heard that he is currently in St.Mungo's, after suffering a severe werewolf bite.

As I am sure you are aware, your uncle has many cats. Whilst he is in St.Mungo's someone needs to take care of these pets. Perhaps you could arrange for someone to look after them?

I would do it, but unfortunately, due to work commitments I cannot.

The cat's really do need to be taken care of as one of them, 'Figgy' will get very agitated unless cuddled for at least fifteen minutes.

I hope to hear back from you,

Ginny Weasley.

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley_

_From:Ginny Weasley- Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:Lupin's Nephew_

So, what do you think? Do you think he will answer back?

I mean will he really be bothered about some cat's?

I didn't sound to desperate did I?

He better answer back, those cat's need love!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject:Re: Lupin's Nephew_

Why are you so bothered about what Lupin's nephew will think?

And no you did not sound desperate, just determined to get someone to care for the cats.

_To: Ginny Weasley_

_From:Harry Potter _

_Subject:__My Uncle's Cats _

Hello,

I heard earlier today about my uncle's condition and I am very shocked.

I am going to move near St.Mungo's to be near my uncle anyway so I've decided to move into my uncle's flat until he gets better. That way I can be near St.Mungo's and also feed and yes, cuddle, his cats.

Would it be okay if Wednesday evening you come around to show me how to look after his pets?

I'm afraid I don't know much about looking after them.

Harry Potter-

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From: Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject: Harry Potter _

Oh my god, he's going to come and stay at Remus' until he gets better.

That way he can look after the cats and be near him. How sweet of him!

He asked me if on Wednesday evening I can go show him how to look after the cats!

Should I?

Oh and to answer your question of; 'Why do you care what Lupin's nephew thinks?' because I've seen pictures of him in Remus' house, and he is VERY handsome!

And he cares about his uncle and cats! Excuse me while I fan myself!

**A/N: Please Read + Review!**


	2. It's NOT a date!

**_Disclaimer:_** I am **not** JKR. I don't own the characters that you recognise or any song words you see.

_"Agitated at the fault line  
Still agreed to disagree  
Your connected to the heart  
But tonight we'll set you free"_

_Story Of The Year - Swallow The Knife-_

_To: Robert Fine _

_From: Harry Potter _

_Subject: Moving_

Robert,

You know I said I thinking about moving into Remus' flat, well I've decided I should.

He needs someone close by him for when he wakes up.

If he woke up to find no-one came to see if he was alright, I'm sure he'd make sure I was near him on a full moon and bite me!

His next door neighbour, Ginny, is going to show me how to look after his cats, so I have no problem with that.

Anyway if you need to Floo me, my new address is:

_10 Buckingham Street,_

_New London._

Keep me posted on what's happening with Sarah.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject: Re: Harry Potter  
_

Honestly, why wouldn't you go and show him how to take care of the cats?

You've just been going on about how they need looking after properly, unless, of course, you have another reason for going around to see this strange man?

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subjcet: Re:Re: Harry Potter  
_

What? No! Why would you think that? Do I sound like I want to go round to his flat for another reason?

Wait a minute, do you think that he wants me to go round for another reason? He doesn't even know me - We've never met!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger_

_Subjcet:This strange man  
_

Why do I think that? Maybe because you won't stop talking about him.

Do I think he wants you to round for another reason? No. As you said he doesn't even know who you are. Anyway what happened to him being 'sweet'?

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From: Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject: Re: This strange man  
_

I do not keep talking about him, I hope you know I'm very offended by you thinking I do.

I never said he wasn't still sweet, it's just what if he's a psycho maniac that'll kill me the second I walk into his flat?

I don't want to die in my next-door neighbours flat! Wrapped in the arms of someone I love, when I'm very old, now that's how I want to die.

But if I don't go round then he'll think I think he's a psycho maniac, oh I'm confused!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject: Re: Re: This strange man  
_

I am too, and your babbling again.

Listen, the way you act depends mainly on your childhood influences, you say Remus is a nice person, so we can assume he would be a good influence. Being brought up by good influences does not suggest that he would be a psychopathic lunatic out to kill unsuspecting victims.

Feel better?

_To: Harry Potter _

_From: Robert Fine _

_Subject: Your mental state  
_

Your going on a date with this woman in 'your flat for the moment' and your going to discuss cats?

Mate, you're mental.

Sarah's great, the sickness has mostly gone now, thank god.

_To: Robert Fine _

_From:__Harry Potter _

_Subject: My mental state  
_

It's not a date. I don't even know how old she is, never mind what she looks like.

Yeah, were going to discuss cats, as that's why she coming over.

How can you call me mental? I'll have you know I passed that Auror Mental Stability test with flying colours.

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From: Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject: Adam the Spasm  
_

Yes, thanks. You're right. Why does Adam keep looking at me funny?

_To: Hermione Granger _

_From: DP Editor_

_Subject:Get to work_

_Cc: Ginny Weasley _

I pay you two to mail each other while you should be working? No. I do not.

So, how about you quit mailing and start working on my newspaper?

I need your articles finished by the end of today, and they better be finished or it's my ass on the line.

_To: DP Editor_

_From:Ginny Weasley _

_Subject: Re: Get to work  
_

Okay, okay keep your wig on. I am working on my article by the way, accept I thought I could change it, instead of being 'Minster Of Magic Messes Up - Again!' it could be 'Under Paid And Overworked Daily Prophet Employees Rebel!' get what I'm saying?

Stop reminding me you're my boss, after seeing you dance and sing 'I Will Survive' naked in front of the entire DP staff at the Christmas Party, (not a pretty sight I think I'm scarred for life ) I can see why you would need to reinforce your 'position' but really, I'm not stupid you know, I am aware that you pay my wage.

Well toodles.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject: Adam  
_

Awww, I think someone's in love.

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From: Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject: Re: Adam  
_

WHAT? Dear God save me, please!

I feel unclean. He belongs in Pre-School, no normal guy has skin as smooth as that, like a baby's bottom!

I always thought he was _**GAY!**_

Not that anything wrong with that, why do I always attract the weird guys that, in Adams case, don't wash their hair? When he shakes his head all you can see his a big mound of dandruff fall out! It's like snowflakes, just not as pretty - Not good!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Adam _

_Subject: A secret admirier  
_

Hello,

You don't know me very well but I can't help but be drawn to you.

I think you're very beautiful and if you would like to meet up some time that would be great!

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a very good idea for you to come around to my place, my mother wouldn't like it.

_To: Adam _

_From: Ginny Weasley _

_Subject: Re: A secret admirier _

Erm, Adam. When you send someone something and you want it to be anonymous, it helps if DON'T have your address as the sender. Just a thought.

Oh, and by the way, you spelt admirer wrong. Only ONE 'I'. (coughPre-Schoolcough)

_To: Hermione Granger _

_From: Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married_

_Subject:Adam who is 10  
_

Adam clearly doesn't know how to use spell-check.

It's quite cute really - NOT.

He says he's 'drawn' to me. What's that all about? I'm not a bloody piece of art work!

Plus, he says he still lives with his mother, I thought he was 25, not 10!

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject:Re: Adam who is 10  
_

Stop complaining, I know you like the attention really. If you went out at least you'd never have to worry about him not shaving.

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From:Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married _

_Subject:What can I say?  
_

Oh you know me too well. What can I say? I just love guys who haven't reached Adolescence thinking I'm 'beautiful', it makes me go all funny inside.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From:Hermione Granger _

_Subject:Re: What can I say?  
_

Don't think for one second that you fool me.

_To: Ginny Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject: Showing Harry how to look after cats  
_

So, what's Harry like? How'd it go?

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley _

_From: Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married_

_Subject:It went VERY well!_

My Wednesday evening:

5.30 - Got Home

5.35 - Made Tea

5.40 - Ate Tea

5.55 - Discovered that if I look through my window with binoculars I can see Harry getting changed. Lupin usually had the curtains closed so I couldn't see in. (which I'm glad about)

Harry has a very nice body if I do say so myself. His muscles are clearly defined and I saw what boxers he wears, polka dot ones, how cute! Although after a while I think he sensed someone was looking at him, as went up to his window to see, I think he saw me but hopefully I ducked down quick enough. (He better not have done as I bashed my head on the wall as I came down and it really hurt!)

6.15 - (I know what you're thinking, 'You watched him for 20 minutes? I think you're turning into a stalker!') But honestly I'm not! crosses fingers and looks guilty. So anyway, at this time I thought I might as well go around to Lupin's flat to show him what to do with the cats. I quickly re-did my hair and looked in the mirror then went round.

6.20 - Knock on his door.

6.21 - He answers door. He looks very handsome. He has these sparkling green eyes that seem to pierce, oh I don't know, you're soul! (Okay, starting to sound a bit love sick - but its true!) He's wearing blood red robes which for some reason seem to bring out how dark his hair is, (Don't ask me how) and is wearing a cute cheeky grin.

6.21(Still) - Go into flat.

6.22 - Make small talk. E.g. "So what do you work as" which by the way is an Auror - very dangerous!

And "Doesn't your girlfriend mind you coming over here?" (I had to ask, he's too handsome not to have one) which he blushes to and says he doesn't have one. (My mood gets better for some reason.)

6.30 - After making small talk (which I found out that he's been to Australia - I'd love to go there, their accents are so funny) I show him how to look after the cats. Tell him that although Snowy (white fur, ickle pink nose) is cautious of new people she usually warms up to them after a couple of days. (I didn't mention that until she's gotten used to you, she'll claw you to death in fear you'll try to kill her or something - she's a very weird cat who could do with some sedatives really!)

6.45 - I get up to leave, tell him that if he needs any help I'm only next door, grab my jacket and walk to the door.

6.46 - He opens the door for me (the perfect gentleman) and asks me if I want to go on a DATE with him! I am extremely shocked but pleased and manage to mumble in a very high voice, (like a deranged house-elf) 'yes that would nice, how about Friday at 7.00, we could go somewhere in Diagon Alley.' He nods and says he'll come round for me.

6.47 - I smile at him and leave.

Phew, I am still in shock. He asked ME out! He could have any girl he wanted you know, and he asked ME! Don't mind me as I lay on the cold floor, (from fainting) if I don't come into work tomorrow it's because I hit my head getting up and probably lying in a puddle of my own blood. (how cheery!) Well, back to more depressing things, should I wear blue or green tomorrow?

**A/N:** _What did you think to this chapter?_

_Was it any good?_

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter Three

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I am **not** JKR. I don't own anything or any song words you see.

_"I don't care  
Care if I'm old  
I don't mind  
Mind, don't have a mind  
Get away,  
Away, away from your home  
I'm afraid  
Afraid, afraid of a ghost  
-Nirvana - Breed -"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger That's great!_

Oh my, I can't believe he actually asked you out! I'm surprised, guys have a strong sense of pride that usually means they take a long time to ask someone they like out, in case their ego is deflated. He must really like you! It took your brother six years to finally tell me to my face that he thought I was 'beautiful'.  
I must wonder though, what about Adam?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married Adam the Spasm's crush_

I really don't want to know how my brother made it up to you for not telling you earlier!  
My sides are splitting in laughter. That's not funny you know, I feel really bad now. Not wanting to sound big-headed but do you think Adam'll be upset? I hope not. I know I think he's an idiot with a crush on an older woman (he could be my toy-boy lover) but that doesn't mean every woman will. True, they'd have to be blind and probably deaf (to put up with the squeaking- high voice "Er, hi, heeeee, I uh, like you, maybe.") but I'm sure someone could see through that and concentrate on his, uh, good features. Like, erm, his ability to er, well I can't really think of any that's not the point. I'm sure that someone will like him.  
Hey, do you think Abby might? She's been ranting on about how she 'hates being single' apparently it's 'sooooooo boring and incredibly strange' god, she annoys me. I told her she talks about herself _way_ too much but I think she thought I was joking, even though I wasn't smiling. I was deadly serious, but whatever, I don't want to bitch, it's mean.  
So what do you think should wear? I still can't believe he asked me out. Wait a minute, do you think I'm getting too worked up? After all it's only a date, isn't it? He won't be as bothered as me I'm sure.   
Why would he? I'm so self-obsessed, I keep going on about this date when I don't even really know him. I'm sorry.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger You're not!_

I'm sure Abby would. Anything that's body is packed with Testosterone and is in fully working order she'll be all over like a rash in about 0-3 seconds.  
You're not self-obsessed! If you are, I'll tell you! Worrying about this date is perfectly normal. After all you like this guy right? So you want to look nice for him, that's understandable, but just relax okay?  
Your date's tomorrow so you've got tonight to pick out what you want to wear and if you want tomorrow I'll come round before your big night to help you get ready! (I'm ignoring that comment you made about Ron and me.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married Thanks_

Thanks, that'd help so much. I'll tell Abby, (evil grin) I'm sure she'll just 'loooove' him, or scare him into hiding, not sure which but I'm guessing on the latter. Heeee, destroyer of world laugh that goes something like, mwahahaahaa god I just love being evil, it's so fun!  
Seriously though, I think I should set them up, it'd get Abby from whining so much (I hope) and stop Adam from looking at me in a way I want to puke (which happens a lot unfortunately).  
Is that being a bit selfish?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Your mental health_

That's right, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy.  
Sarah wants to know if you want to come over on Friday night, she says she needs some moral support. Apparently I keep treating her like 'she's gonna break,' god, they have a go at you for not being 'sensitive' and when you do worry they want you to stop! At this rate I'll be the one needing moral support.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Re: Your mental health_

Keeping you on your toes is she? Sorry mate I can't. Got a date, you know I told you I was going round to Lupin's next door neighbour to talk about the cats? Well it turns out she's really nice and pretty so were gonna go to Diagon Alley.  
You'll have to watch out for Sarah, make sure she doesn't throw a brick at you like last time, but, if she does be sure to record it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Sarah_

I'll get you back for that! She better not, but I think this time she might hex me, she's been holding onto her wand much more than last time, when she didn't have her wand on her. I'll have to watch my step._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

To: Harry Potter Joseph and Megan HI!

HI UNCLE HARRY. DADDY SET THIS ADDRESS UP FOR US. HE SAID THAT YOU ARE'NT COMING TO SEE US ON FRIDAY. SO HE SAID WE CAN TALK TO YOU THIS WAY. MUMMY IS GETTING ANGRY AT DADDY. SHE SAID THAT HE FUSSES TO MUCH. IT'S FUNNY.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Re: Sarah

Is that the best you got? Getting your kids to terrorise my mail box? I thought you'd think of something better than that!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Don't get too smarmy

You wait till they demand why you don't reply quickly enough. You'll be begging me to take their account away, like a little puppy.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger No…

Not at all. Stop worrying. It'll be good for them to have someone to annoy and look at funny.  
So are you prepared? I'll be over at 6.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married I think I'm all set

Yeah, then hopefully they'd be too tired to practice on me and you! Wait a minute, I haven't actually asked them if they want to go on a date together yet! I'll have to do that now! I think I got a little too carried away with the possibilities there, oops.  
I think I'm all set. I remembered the little list Helen (a girl from Hufflepuff) told me.

The Things To Take On A First Date!

1) Mints (No chewing gum 'cos you'll have to take it out or forget too)  
2) Money (He won't want to pay for the entire date by himself)  
3) Cover Up (In case he makes you cry)  
4) Tissues (Same reason as 3 and also if you don't like the food you can hide it in one of them, so as not to make him think your picky)  
5) Floo Powder (If he turns out to be a complete psychopathic weirdo who you need to get away from but can't Apparate)  
6) A pair of knickers/panties (I don't think I'll be needing these, its only our first date!)  
7) Wand (This one's obvious)  
8) Lipgloss (To make lips irresistible)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Helen Slut

By any chance was this Helen girl a bit of a slut? A pair of panties on the FIRST date? That screams only one stereotype.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Adam Ginny Weasley A girl called Abby

Hi, Adam, sorry I was a bit short with you earlier in the week. There's a girl I know, who's really nice, called Abby. I've told her all about you, all good of course, and she wants to know if your free Saturday night to go on a date. I've sent you an attachment of her picture to help you decide if you want to, mail me back with the answer.  
Thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley Ginny Weasley Adam and Abby

More than a bit.  
Stage 1 of 'Getting Adam and Abby Together' has commenced.

I told him she wants to go on a date with him, I hope she doesn't say she doesn't want too and that Adam says yes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: Adam and Abby

Abby, resist going on another date? Don't worry it won't happen. I'm sure Adam will, even if it's only to prove to the guys in Editing that he's not gay.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Abby Ginny Weasley A guy named Adam

Hey, Abby.  
There's a guy I know from work called Adam. I told him all about you, and he thinks it would be a good idea for you guys to hook up. He wants to know if you'll consider going out with him on Saturday night. I've sent you a picture of him to help you choose. Tell me your answer.  
Thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married True

That's true. What with the match-making over with and just waiting for their answers, I think I'll go home and get ready for my date. YAY!  
I'll see you at 6.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger - Soon to be Weasley Ginny Weasley - Boo! I'm not getting married The DATE!

I'm REALLY happy. The date went very well. During the middle it wasn't so good, but at the end it was! I'll tell you what happened!

So, after you left, at 7 he arrived. He looked very handsome, I can tell you and he suggested we Apparate to Diagon Alley (we wouldn't get covered in soot like we would if we flooed, which is really annoying).  
When we got there we went to a restaurant called 'Fine Cuisine for Fine People', I know you'll have a go at me for not going to Ron's newly opened restaurant but I didn't want him to recognise me, he'd probably torment Harry with his 'I'm one of her big brother's' speech (and I wanted to leave by 10).  
So, anyway it was really easy to talk to Harry. It's like I've known him longer than only a few days and we got on really well. He was telling me about his travelling when an owl came swooping into the restaurant and landed in his food (which splattered on him) with a letter tied to it's leg.  
I was really surprised, it must have been urgent or the owl would of just dropped the letter off at his place, not follow him.  
Anyway, he looked at the letter and went really, really pale, I know what people mean now when they say 'deathly white'. I was really worried about him and so asked what was wrong. Instead of saying anything he just handed me the letter, which I looked at gingerly. It went something like this:

(Address of Mungo's)  
Dear Mr Potter,  
It is our sad duty to inform you that your uncle's condition has taken a turn for the worse, resulting in him being close to death. It would be appropriate for you to come visit him as soon as possible in case he passes away.  
We are very sorry to have to inform you by owl, but you were not attainable by Floo Powder.

I look had looked up at him. He had looked so helpless and innocent. Seeing him look like that made my heart start to crack. I felt so awful for him, imagine getting that news, I don't think I'd be able to bear it.

He said he needed to get to St.Mungo's. I agreed, he needed to see his uncle. I asked if he wanted me to come with him for support, he looked like he needed it, and to my surprise he said yes. I hadn't expected him to say that, I just wanted him to know that I was there if he needed me.

So, when we got to St.Mungo's he went into Lupin's room for a while and I waited outside. I didn't think it would be a good idea to go in and see Remus with Harry. It was his uncle, he'd need time by himself with him, I'm just the next-door neighbour.   
After a while, he came back out and sat down next to me. We talked quietly, not wanting to wake up the patients, about nothing really in particular.

After what seemed like many hours a healer came to see Harry. She said that Lupin was now doing well, they'd managed to stop his condition getting worse, and return him to health, but that they didn't know why, in the first place, Lupin had suddenly gotten so ill. Apparently he was fine earlier in the day, then, after visiting time, he'd abruptly become very unwell, unwell enough for the healers to fear his life would be taken from him.  
Harry looked so relieved that his uncle was now okay, his eyes full of joy but there was also confusion there too. Why would Remus become ill for no apparent reason?

He left to go talk with Remus now he was awake and returned about half an hour later.  
He thanked me for being so supportive and said he really appreciated it. Then, he asked me if I wanted to go on another date with him later in the week, this time hopefully with no detours to the hospital. I had to smile wryly at that, and told him it was no trouble and that I'd love to go on a date with him. He then leaned in and kissed me! I'll admit not the most romantic date, but who cares?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley DP Editor Granger gone AWOL

Where's Granger gone? She ran out to the toilets crying **15** minutes ago and hasn't come back!  
When will you learn that I'm NOT running a 'Do what you please' establishment? It's a NEWSPAPER!  
Our deadline needs to be met first thing tomorrow morning and if her article is late she's fired!  
I mean it this time, I don't need slackers on my work team!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: DP Editor Ginny Weasley WHAT!

WHAT! What's wrong with her? I only came in 5 minutes ago!  
Screw your deadline, is she okay?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley DP Editor TELL ME!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I am **not** JKR. I don't own the Potter universe or any song words you see.

_"Your not alone here,  
Not at all,  
Let me belong here,  
Break My Fall"_

-Breaking Benjamin - Break My Fall-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley DP Editor   
Subject: Granger_

What is wrong with you people? Do you have some sort of conspiracy against me?  
I let you go get Granger from the toilet assuming you'd be back, but, guess what? YOU'RE NOT!  
I don't care what's up with her, you get her back in here to work NOW! I have a DEADLINE!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley DP Editor Re: Granger_

Hello? Did you even read my last message? Quit yapping and get to work!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: DP Editor Ginny Weasley Chill_

Just a bit paranoid today are we? Missed your daily caffeine intake? For your information Mr-I-Care-Way-Too-Much-About-Deadlines we weren't _yapping_ as you so nicely put it! Hermione's upset, the least you could do is show her some compassion, but oh, I forgot, you have NO HEART! (And even if you do have one it's black!)   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger- My brother is a complete idiot! Ginny Weasley You okay? _

Are you feeling any better? I'm sure it'll all sort itself out. Really, it will. Ron probably didn't even realise what he was saying, he's stupid like that, it's a guy thing.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: You okay?_

But why would he say it if he didn't mean it? You don't say things like that and not mean it. What am I going to do?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ronald Weasley- I'd write your will if I were you! Ginny Weasley I can't believe you…_

YOU ARE DEAD! Seriously when I get hold of you I will make sure you won't be able to reproduce or even try too! If you don't explain yourself to your upset almost _ex-_fiancé, you'll find yourself in a ditch, or worse, with mum finding out about this, and you know what that'll mean!  
I mean it! Don't even try to test my patience!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron (NOT Ronald) Weasley Re: I can't believe you…_

I don't even know what I have supposed to have done wrong! Can someone explain this to me? I didn't even do anything!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron(ALD) Weasley- I'd write your will NOW! Ginny Weasley Prat _

Yes you did, you stupid prat! I swear, it's a wonder Hermione has put up with you for so long. Speaking of which, if you haven't do anything wrong then why is your 'soon -to-be-wife' crying her eyes out in the DP toilet? Get yourself out of that, you idiot!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley WHAT?_

WHAT? Why is she crying? You women get emotional over _everything_! Why won't you believe me I don't know what I did wrong?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron(ALD) Weasley Ginny Weasley snort _

Because, dear Ronniekins, I know you too well.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Relax!_

Calm down, it'll be fine. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.  
I've been talking to Ron, he doesn't even know what he's done, can you believe that? Typical male.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Robert Fine Rachael Park Your hopeless best friend! _

You get your stupid best mate to sign the papers _properly_, missing out one of the fields will not get them out of the way soon!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Rachael _

Mate, just so you know Rachael's on the prowl looking for you, so I'd hide quickly if I were you.  
So, anyway how was the big 'D'?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Re: Rachael_

Rachael? What does she want? I've already signed the bloody things, why can't she just hurry up and submit them? God how hard would that be?  
The big 'D'? Have you been sniffing glue again?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Again? _

Again? It's nice to know how little you think of me. She can't submit them because you didn't sign one of the fields or something, you idiot! I thought you wanted to get them out of the way but obviously you don't, have you got something to tell me?  
You know, the big 'D', date.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Re: Again? _

Yeah I've got to tell you, that you are the possibly the most stupidest person I have ever met.  
Why would you call a date the 'big D'?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine you say I'm stupid. It's the big 'D' because it's the first date. You know, the one were you decide what sort of material the woman is.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_To: Robert Fine Harry Potter WTF? _

Material? Like denim? Am I missing something here?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Material _

Material as in, dating material or they'll-be-okay-to-sleep-with material. Don't tell me you don't understand what I'm talking about, I know you think the same thing.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Really? _

Do I now?  
The date was good, but in so good. It was going great but then I got an owl saying Remus' condition had got incredibly worse, he was close to death! You know when your sister, Mary, got hit by a curse and went into a coma? I felt as bad as you did. In fact I still do. Anyway, after a long time, (what is up with waiting at hospitals, they take forever just to give you a scrap of information!) Remus was cleared 'okay' and we decided to go another date. That's another weird thing, Ginny actually stayed with me in the hospital until we knew Remus was going to be okay. Wonder why she did that? I was glad she did, but I didn't expect her to. Must be a female thing.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Yes _

Mate, you really need to learn about women. This is me talking, the killer of romance, I'm completely stupid when it comes to them, but even I know that if she didn't like you she wouldn't have waited with you.  
Sheesh, and they say you're the clever one. You must be slipping potions to the people who think that, to make them delusional.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley Come on _

Can you at least tell me what I've done? That way I can put it right. Come on Gin, think of all the times I've helped you.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron(ALD) Weasley Ginny Weasley Help? Yeah, right!_

Like when you _'helped'_ me by turning my hair green? It took _6_ days for my hair to even start to turn back. I had to walk about Hogwarts with practically a paper bag over my head. Great for my confidence I can tell you.  
Well I suppose you had better know, so you can grovel. Don't even think about not, or you'll wake up one day realising you'll no longer need to use the cold dial on the shower. But, I'm not going to make it easy for you, you hurt Hermione so much, you know that don't you? So, all I'm going to say is, think back to Friday night. Can you think back to that dark, distant memory in your small brain? I sure hope you can, because if you and Hermione haven't made up soon, say goodbye to 'Mr.Big' (Hermione's words, when she was feeling more sociable towards you, I don't even want to try to guess what that means!)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Abby Smith Adam _

Ginny, darling, just a quick message to say Thank You. I must say when you first told me about this strange man, Adam, I was rather shocked. A stalker? I thought. Dear god, not another one.  
I could just see an unclean, filthy little man with fingerless gloves leering at me like a was a prize from some common carnival. A rather unpleasant thought.  
Although, after meeting Adam, I must admit he is simply scrumptious. I love the way he talks about muggles as if they're real people, he's so funny.  
Anyway darling, toodles. Got to go, I have an Appointment at the new beauty spa in Hogsmeade.  
Be sure to get those nails manicured.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_To: Abby Smith Ginny Weasley Re:Adam _

Erm, Abby, I never said he was a stalker, and muggles **are** real people. I've never had a manicure in my life, why do think I'd start now?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Abby Smith LOL_

Oh, darling, you are too cute. I could just wrap you up in candyfloss.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Abby Smith Ginny Weasley Re:LOL_

Please. Don't. Ever.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley DP Editor Hormones _

What is it with you women crying? It's the second time this week! And it's the same person!  
Can I not have my workforce ALL present at one time? Is that too much to ask? Really, I don't think it is.  
Get Granger out from the toilets pronto and make sure she's at her desk.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: DP Editor Ginny Weasley   
Subject: YOUR Hormones_

I thought we'd talked about this. Intake your caffeine _before_ yelling at us. At this rate your gonna need a coronary, either that or your hair'll just fall out. Wanna be bald?  
Anyway, never fear, Hermione's back. And yes, that is a smile you see on her face.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Ron_

Thank You for talking to him.  
He was so romantic. He really was. He apologised profusely, how could I not forgive him? I really don't know why I got in such a state, I mean it wasn't that bad, and now we're closer than ever.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Ron(ALD)_

I'm really glad you guys are back on track, but please, spare me the mental images, EWWWWW!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Read + Review!  
Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own **nothing**. Nothing at all. Not even the song words.

_"London calling to the faraway towns  
Now war is declared, and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls  
London calling, now don't look to us"  
-The Clash- London Calling-_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Molly Weasley   
From: Ginny Weasley Your Birthday._

Hey Mum,

A little birdy told me your 70 today,  
So I shot the little buggar,  
Before he could fly away.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Remember; We all love you!

I'll be round on Friday at 6.

P.S. Try and make sure your out of the house for a couple of hours!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley Mum's Birthday._

What've you got Mum for her birthday? I don't know what to get her. What does she like?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Re:Mum's Birthday. _

It's her party on Friday, you better get her something before then! Anyway, you've only known Mum for your _entire_ life! How can you not know what she likes? Stupid men.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley Re:Re:Mum's Birthday. _

It's quite easy really. Oh, and I resent that comment about men.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Karaoke!_

Oh shut up. Oh, and I'm glad that you and Hermione are back on track, although, I must say, I was looking forward to making your life hell for a bit. Ah well, there's always next time! I won't get my hopes down just yet!  
Listen, I was wondering, what do you say we do a muggle themed party for mum? Dad would love it as well. I know, we could have a Karaoke machine! I've heard about them from Hermione. Apparently the words to a song show up on some sort of screen and you sing along with them into something called a Mircophone, only your voice is magnified so everyone can hear you sing! Sounds good eh? Although, no offence, but I think it'd be best if you sat that out, remember I've heard you in the shower!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley My WONDERFUL singing!_

You trying to say I can't sing?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Your AWFUL singing!_

Why yes, I think I am.  
Listen, do you know if I could bring a date to mum's party? Do you think she'd mind, after all, it is _her_ party.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley WHAT?_

WHAT? I thought you were going out with that Creevey guy, you're not going to bring him are you?. You know, that annoying kid with the camera. God I'd like to steal the film thingy out of the thing. Bloody muggle inventions.  
Are you kidding? It'd make mum's day to fuss over your date (and you of course!) you know how she likes doing that. That could your present to her and you could give me the one you've got for her.  
Great idea huh?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Three words of wisdom. _

Three words. Not. Gonna. Happen. Go buy your own present, you lazy sod.  
No, I split up with Colin ages ago. Your right, (for once- hee) that camera of his is extremely annoying, especially when he insists on taking photos _18_ times a day, but hey, who's counting?  
Well I've met this guy, long story - ask 'Mione. I was thinking about asking him to come. I'm sure mum would love him, although that might be an incentive _not_ to bring him. Hmm, I'll have to think about it.  
Do you know if Ruby's going to be there, you know, Charlie's wife? I haven't seen her in ages. I need all the goss.  
Well got to get back to work. I'm sure Henry will hyperventilate otherwise (and we wouldn't want that, would we? wink).   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Tut, Tut!_

Making people delusional? How could you think that of me? sobs  
Well, I'm gonna see if she wants to go on another date, hopefully she will. Oh, and it's nearly official. After 3 years! I'm almost a free man. Think of all those wild nights I can now enjoy! Although, I must say, after a year of one-night stands I'd like a relationship that lasts longer than 24 hours.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Robert Fine Wild Nights?_  
What do you mean those 'wild nights you can enjoy?' you've done that with nearly all your relationships, except the obvious, of course.  
Yeah, believe me mate, one night stands are okay, but once your in a proper relationship you won't want to get out of it. Believe me. Don't take the piss out of me 'cos I can admit it, it's true.  
So, you ready for the next mission? It starts in about 5 days, doesn't it? Tell you I'll be glad when all those god damned dark wizards get thrown into Azkaban, let them rot there is what I say.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Hey!_

Hey, Harry.  
It's me. Ginny. Listen you know you said we should go on another date? Well I've got the perfect opportunity. If you don't want to then that's fine, don't feel you have to.  
Just mail me back. On second thoughts mail me back whatever your answer.  
Well then, maybe I'll be seeing you?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Re: Hey!_

You sure will.  
Whoa, you must be physic or something, 'cos I thinking about asking _you_ to go on another date with me.  
What do you have in mind? Hopefully no embarrassingly degrading date ideas though? Please nothing that involves cooking, I'm afraid I'd fail miserably if that was some sort of test.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Test?_

Test? Why would I test you?  
Well, I was thinking, maybe you'd want to go to my mum's birthday party with me?  
It'd be nothing serious, it's not like I'd be telling everyone we were in fully committed relationship or anything.  
I just thought it might be a nice idea. You don't have to.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Why?  
Attachment: MY GOD. Hermione I've just broken the Number #1 rule when dealing with guys. Seriously, why did I do it? Why?  
You know my mum's (your soon to be Mother In Law's) birthday is today, and her 'surprise' party is on Friday? Well I invited Harry to come as my date.  
God, now I think about it, I sounded so desperate and hopeful. He's gonna think I'm a complete clingy, can't-get-no-boyfriend idiot.  
Remember what I was like with that guy from Publishing? Well this was worse.  
I've sent you the message I sent him, do you I sounded clingy?_

God, I can't believe I'm worrying about this. What happened to the calm and collected Ginny? Where is she gone? Why did she desert me?   
I should really stop worrying. I'm sure your getting tired of my ramblings by now. I'll just shut up.  
I mean if he liked me, he wouldn't care, right? Okay, sorry I'm talking (well writing) and I said I wouldn't. My mouth is now zipped. No words can be uttered from them. Nada.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Breathe._

Ginny, calm down.  
I've read the message you sent him.  
You DO NOT sound either, a) Desperate or b) Clingy.  
Calm down okay? I know you to well to hope your breathing will be normal by now.  
I think it's a lovely idea for you to invite Harry to your mum's birthday party. You'll be able to get to know each other whilst you're in an environment you feel comfortable in.  
Please don't get upset about this. I think your hormones are out of control again, or, I suppose, you might have drank to much caffeine again.

Oh, and I'm not getting tired of your ramblings, they're quite funny.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Really?_

Glad to be of service.  
Really? You think so?  
God I am such an idiot. Why was I getting so worked up? What _was_ the need? There wasn't one.   
I deserve to be labelled 'clingy' when I act like this.

Anyway, onto happier subjects;  
You and Ron getting along nicely?

Oh, did I tell you, Abby sent me a message about Adam. It was rather funny, well her complete obliviousness was. According to her, muggles aren't real. Her ignorance never ceases to amaze me. Even prejudice pure-bloods acknowledge muggles are real. I'm not sure if she meant it in a jokey way, if she did, she's not very good at telling jokes 'cos it wasn't funny.  
Ah well, maybe Adam'll knock some sense into her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Tests_

Well, some women like to test a man, you know how it is.  
Yeah, going over to your mum's sounds like fun. Don't worry, I didn't expect you to tell people we were in a fully committed relationship. After all, that would be lying and, as everyone knows, lying is very wrong. Very wrong indeed.  
So, shall I pick you up or do you want to come over to mine?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Abby _

I can't believe Abby said something like that. Well, actually I can, but really. Of course muggles are real, otherwise I wouldn't be here.  
I'm sure I've told her I was muggle-born.  
Why did she say that?  
Honestly, some of the magical community's blatant refusal to accept muggles in their culture, upsets me. Muggles may not be magical but their still human and deserve all the rights the magical community has. Especially the right not to be discriminated against.

Let's hope Adam helps her to understand about muggles.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Re: Abby_

I'm sure he will. I know, magical culture needs to accept that we need muggles. More than we'll ever admit.

Sorry to get off the subject, but I'd just like to say that Harry said yes he'd come with me to my mum's party.

Okay, we can go back to muggles and magic folk. Sorry about that.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley 

I think it'd be best if you came round to mine, so I can tell you were to go. Otherwise you might get a bit lost.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Molly's Party!_

Well, I am still in shock.  
I don't think I'll ever be able to look at your parents the same way again. You Weasley's sure know how to have a party. Think of all the mess!  
Who knew a simple birthday party could cause so much chaos? I didn't.  
Also, I'm glad you persuaded Ron not to sing before we got there, thank you for that. I love him, but listening to him try and hit the high notes is not good fun for my ear drums.  
So, did anything happen between you and Harry? I only saw you at the start of the party, from then you seemed to have disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Call her mum's party._

Yeah, there was A LOT of mess!  
OMG! that was the most embarrassing day off my _entire_ life. Seriously, I wish I was joking.  
Why does your soon-to-be husband have to be so damn embarrassing? Does he hate me or something? What did I ever do to him? I swear, the next time I see him he is dead. Dead, I tell you, DEAD!  
Was there really any need to do that to me? I think not. He's teased me my whole life, isn't that enough punishment?  
Oh I am so **not** amused. I'll be amazed if Harry ever talks to me with that little display.  
Was there really _any_ need to charm a gnome to run around me and Harry humming the Wedding March, pour confetti all over us every god damn second of day, wrestle Harry to the floor _three_ times and then, as if that wasn't enough, whisper about us behind our backs for most of the night while giving us funny looks, like we didn't notice! (Oh, and your efforts at getting us to sing 'Lady In Red', on that stupid Karaoke machine didn't go unnoticed.)

I think I have the right to be slightly angry, don't you?

I think it was a set up. It must have been. I am so going to kicking some Weasley butt!  
Wait a minute, you're not in on this are you? You better bloody not be.  
See what they've done to me? What they've reduced me to? A quivering mass of paranoid nerves, that's what I am now.

AND IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!

They can run, they can hide, but they'll come out eventually (probably to get some food) and when they do, oh I'll be waiting. Waiting to hex them so bad they won't know what's hit them.  
You mark my paranoid words. I will.  
(Mwwwaaahhhaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Angry!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.

_"I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving._

Relient K- Be My Escape-"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Erm…Ginny_

Ginny, don't you think you're being a bit, well, mean? I know what they did was wrong, but really, don't resort to violence.  
It was rather funny. You must have thought it was at least slightly amusing.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Don't Erm…Ginny me!_

Do I _look_ amused? Do I? Well?  
I think you'll find that I bloody well don't!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger ---_

Well, technically, I can't actually _see_ your face.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Well…_

Oh go snog Ron.  
Aren't you just _hilarious_! Oh so extremely funny. I'm laughing so hard no sound is escaping my lips, oh wait, that's because I'm _not_ laughing. Silly me.  
Oh and by the way if you hadn't figured it out, I'm being so very sarcastic.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: Well…_

Well if you insist…  
Ginny, why are you getting so worked up over this? It was just their way of welcoming Harry, you know what they're like. I'm sure they didn't mean to upset you.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Brothers_

Well I'm going to bloody well upset them!  
Stupid, stupid prats! They're always like this, they can't just leave it alone for _once_, I mean how hard is that? Really, come on. Not hard _at all_. _Oh god it's so hard to stop from embarrassing your only sister, oh so hard!_  
Anyways…  
I'm going to mail Harry, see if the whole fiasco hasn't scarred him for his entire life.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Gred and Forge Hermione Granger Ginny._

Your sister is really upset with you. I suggest you apologise profusely immediately. Oh and you're **not** bringing a group of house elves to sing at my wedding, no way in hell.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Gred and Forge Re: Ginny._

But they'd go with the decorations! And their high voices just sound great singing 'The Funeral March'.  
Oh Hermione, you make us so proud. Swipes tear from eye You said, the, the whispers 'H' word.  
Don't mind us while we die with shock.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Gred and Forge Hermione Granger _

I won't, don't worry.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Party_

Hi Harry.  
Wasn't the party _so_ embarrassing! I hope my brothers didn't freak you out to much. I know what they're like but you didn't, so I'm sorry to subject you to that.  
Apart from the whole _'My-Brothers-Think-They're-So-Funny-When-Their-Not' thing, I was actually really enjoying myself, so what do you think to going out again together?  
I know this really nice restaurant in Hogsmeade, we could Apparate there and meet each other inside. What do you think?  
Well, I've got to go now, people to see, things to do, see you. (Through the windows, only joking - I promise I'm not a stalker!)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

To: Robert Fine Harry Potter Hello

Hey mate, long time no see.  
How are you and Sarah? Still coping with kids under 8?  
Ready for 'Operation Lightabsorber'? Where do they get those names from? Some guy deprived of light?

I went to Ginny's mother's birthday party yesterday. It was actually really fun, Ginny's brothers don't half no how to make you want the ground to swallow you up though! Two words: Hyper Gnomes.  
I think this thing with Ginny is going to get serious, I'm not sure yet. The whole Rachael thing has sort of put me off anything. I'm going to see her this afternoon, sort the FINAL paperwork out! Wish me luck.  
Toodles  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Huh?

Oh my god! Did he just do what I think he did?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: Huh?

Do what? Who?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Henry

Big boss man, Henry. Did he just walk up to Victoria and kiss her? How disturbing yet strangely romantic. Never knew they liked each other. I suppose that would explain why she got a pay rise, I don't want to be mean but she isn't very good at writing her column.  
Wait a minute, she's slapping him - You Go Girl! Bet that hurt - heeeee. You can see the hand print from all the way over here! It's all red and looks sore. God this keeps getting better, it's like that soap opera on WWN, must go see if Victoria's okay. (She may not be very good at writing but she's still nice.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Henry

Well that was very unorthodox. You don't see that every day. Is Victoria all right? Henry won't let anyone get out of their seats to see her. I hope Henry doesn't cut her pay for not reciprocating.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger Ginny Victoria

She says she's fine. She was just stunned a bit when he made his move, she hadn't known he liked her. Poor her, imagine Henry trying to kiss you, shudder that does not make for good mental images. Eww. Apparently he thought she was flirting with him (As if!) and from that decided to go in for the kill.  
Well I suppose you can't say today hasn't been eventful.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Harry potter  
From:  
Subject: Hey

Harry? You there?  
I haven't heard back from you in a while, you okay?  
Well, erm, mail me when you get this.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Harry Potter

I think Harry's avoiding me. I really do. Either that or I'm just really paranoid. It must have been Mum's Birthday party. Bloody brothers. You can't strangle them or you'd go to Azkaban for murder.  
I sent him a message after the whole disaster and asked him if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade together, he hasn't answered back yet. I'd go round to Remus' flat and see if he's annoyed with me - but I don't want to seem like one of those clingy, obsessed-that-their-cheating types. Not that I even know if we're actually dating.  
Hmmm…I don't know what to do. (First time for everything - joke)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: Harry Potter

I'm sure everything's fine. He probably just doesn't have access to an owl. Either that or he's busy and doesn't realise you've mailed him. Believe me, sometimes men are so stupid they don't realise an owl has just given the mail.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Men

By any chance would this 'men' be Ron?  
Seriously though, I suppose that would explain it.  
I know!  
What do you think to a little mission? One that includes somehow escaping from this prison to the MOM to see if Harry's there?  
Come on, it'll be fun. Like Joanna and Mark did on WWN's 'The Soap Opera Hour'!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger WWN

You listen to WWN a bit too much! You're saying we purposely get out of this building, even though there is Apparition wards on it, run outside and Apparate to the Ministry, where Harry might or might not be, just so you can see if he's avoiding you?  
Are you mad?  
Henry will see us leaving!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Please?_

Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'd make sure Henry didn't see us, we could pretend we were going to the toilet!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Not sure _

Ginny, I don't think that would work.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Why?_

Why not?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Don't want to burst your bubble but…_

Because, the exit is at one end of the room whilst the toilets are at the other.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Yeah,_

Oh. Yeah. I guess that wouldn't work.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Plan_

How about we forget about it? We're bound to get caught anyway.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley NO!_

NO! Please!   
Tell you what, why don't I just go, then if I get into trouble it'll be all my fault and you won't get dragged into it.  
I'd just have to ask you a tiny, miniscule favour.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Favour?_

Okay, I'll make sure Henry doesn't ask where you are.  
Tiny, miniscule favour? Should I be scared?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley A Diversion_

Thanks. Erm, well could you cause a diversion?  
PLEASE! I'll love you forever.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: A Diversion_

A diversion? Hmmm…. I'll see what I can come up with.  
So do you have a plan?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley The Plan_

The Plan:

**Stage 1:** While everyone looking the other way I slip out of building.

**Stage 2:** Apparate to MOM.

**Stage 3:** Ask at desk where Harry Potter is.

**Stage 4:** Go to designated place.

**Stage 5:** Waltz in, look surprised to see him in his own office. Make talk.

What do you think to _The Plan_?  
Good eh?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: The Plan_

Good plan. Just one question, What if he's not there?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Re:Re:The Plan_

Well, I suppose I make a complete ass out of myself. Sounds like fun.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Harry_

Are you sure he's worth it? You've only been on a few dates.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Diversion_

I'm sure. You thought of a diversion?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Yes_

I have indeed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley evil laugh _

Then let _'The Plan' _commence.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Steven Jenkings Alison Fielding Hermione gone crazy_

Did Hermione just start randomly cursing Henry 'No-one-Wants-To-Kiss-Me' or was that my imagination?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Alison Fielding Steven Jenkings Re: Hermione gone crazy_

Nope. She did. Crazy fool.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley HP _

I hate Harry bloody Potter. Stupid man.  
I got there, the plan was going completely brilliantly. I opened the door to his office and what did I see? Harry and some girl with brown hair KISSING. Well okay she was kissing his cheek, but he wasn't saying, 'Get off me you slimy ugly woman with body odour', he just let her. I bet if I hadn't walked in, slammed the door against the wall, hexed the woman with my Bat Bogey Hex and then stormed off, they would have done much more than peck on the cheek. I hate men. So much that I'm finding it hard to write.

Why is it that I'm always angry?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own **absolutely nothing**.

_"Burn out not fade away   
Burn out not fade away_

I'll speak in riddles so you can understand  
I'll draw in pencil so you can trace with pen  
So in love with me like sand to wet feet  
I'll write both our names into the wet concrete"

-Senses Fail - Martini Kiss-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_To: Ginny Weasley St. Mungo's Hospital (Address Disclosed)  
Subject: Mr. R Lupin. St.Mungo's Report_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Due to unforeseen circumstances we are currently unable to contact the **first** Emergency Contact of Mr. R Lupin, a Mr. H Potter.   
As the second Emergency Contact, it is our painful duty to inform you that **MR REMUS LUPIN** Admittance: Werewolf Bite has suffered an UNKNOWN without antidote poison dosage.  
Please inform 1st E.C. immediately where possible.

If you have any questions feel free to observe your right as an E.C. to ask.

Thank You.

This notice has been recorded.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Poison in the ranks_

Oh my giddy aunt!

Remus has been POISONED. Seriously, some complete psychopathic loser has POISONED HIM! Since 'Mr. H Potter' as they put it, is MIA (the greasy slime ball) they contacted me, and, get this, apparently as an 'E.C' (whatever the hell that means) I can observe my right to ask questions. Too right I will, they wouldn't be able to stop me even if I wasn't an 'E.C'! What does that mean? Sheesh!

This is sooo not good. And 'Mr Harry flipping Potter' isn't even here, it's his uncle! You'd have thought he'd at least want to see if he was OK, but nooooo, he can't even be bothered to do that. For god's sake he's been POISONED, poisoned with an UNKNOWN poison. Does he not get how serious this is? I know women are cleverer (oh yeah!) than men but really it can't be that hard to come see your COMATOSE uncle, oh so hard!   
Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh!

You know people sometimes don't wake up from comas, he could just stop living, just like that. What if that happens? He can't die.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger COMATOSE?_

He's COMATOSE? Oh, god.  
Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine. The Healers at St.Mungo's are great, they'll be able to return him to normal in no time!  
Oh, and stop blaming Harry for not being here, he probably doesn't even know about his uncle. You're only saying that because you're upset with him, which, of course, is just my opinion.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Am not. sticks tongue out_

EXCUSE ME but I am not just saying that because I'm upset with him. I'm not upset, not upset at all, not even one teeny weenie bit, so there! IN fact, to show I'm not upset I'll mail him to tell him what's going on, would I do that if I was upset him? Hell no.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley YOUR UNCLE_

Hello.  
I just thought I'd mail you to tell you that YOUR uncle, yes the man who was bit by a WEREWOLF, has been POISONED with an UNIDENTIFIED poison.  
It might be crazy of me to wonder but, why the hell aren't you at his bedside seeing if he's ok?  
I know for a fact that you've been sent a message telling you what's going on, so don't even think of playing that card. Got it?

Your COMATOSE uncle's neighbour.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Um hum _

Of course not. I think someone's in denial. Someone means YOU. Yes, that's right, you.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley I am NOT! _

I am NOT in denial thank you very much. If either of us is I'd say you were. Yes, that's right, YOU.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Please? _

Why am I in denial? You're the one you who has to mail Mr H Potter so that I think you're not in denial. Anyway, moving on, I have a favour to ask you.

Please please, pretty please could you persuade your Uncle Edward NOT to come to the wedding? It's not that he's not a great person, it's that, er, well he has a habit of getting a little disruptive.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Drunk?_

You mean when he's drunk? Yeah, he does tend to get a little over excited doesn't he? Don't worry, consider him banned from the wedding, except, of course, he won't know he's banned, he'll just think it's on a different day! A day far far away in the future!

Anyway, would you please come with me after work to see Remus?  
I don't like to think of him all alone in a hospital bed. They're not exactly comfy. He'll be all by himself , just wondering why no one loves him enough to visit, thinking that he's done something wrong, come?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Comatose anyone?_

I thought you said he was COMATOSE? Those in a coma can't 'just wonder', that's why they're in a coma! I think I'm going to have to watch out for you, you are going just slightly crazy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To:Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Hospital_

Excuse me, but I meant to say that, it was a sly deploy to get you to come with me, it's just I don't want to go by myself, think of all the people that have died there! I'd get freaked out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger OK_

OK, ok I'll come with you. Just because I don't want you to get 'freaked out' as you put it, though. I'll have to mail Ron and tell him I can't come home as early as I'd planned.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Thanks_

Have I mentioned I love you recently, because I do. Thanks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger No Problem_

No problem, just let's go early so I'm not back too late.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley _

Do I want to know why you want to get back so early?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To:Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger NO. _

Not really, if fact I'd say you'd be glad not to know.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley   
Subject: Blurgh_

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Way too much information. That's my _brother_, Ewww shudders.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Ssshhh, I'm coming with you to the hospital _

Oh hush.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Red, Amber, GREEN!_

OK, ready to go? Let's get cracking.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley HUH? _

What the hell? I am seriously confused. We go to Remus' room, see if he's okay, if he's still in a coma, unfortunately yes, sit down then notice he has a RIDDLE in his hand? It's like one of those day-time shows on WWN, you know, 'Clues Of Murder' or something. Except of course, Remus couldn't be on that show as, slight technical problem, he's not dead. So what is going on?

Do you know what the riddle means? Maybe it's a clue to who poisoned him. (Hey, I could be a detective don't ya think?)   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger RE: HUH?_

Unfortunately I'm not quite sure what the riddle means. I have a idea, although it could be wrong.

This is the riddle again, (deduced from ink smatterings):

Notice those who are close,  
The ones who crave what they need,  
But can't have.  
Not while a barrier stops them  
From achieving their goal.

Believe not in what you know  
But in what 'tu animadverto' knows  
For nothing is as it seems.

At first this seems like it points to a rather obvious answer, someone close to Remus wants something of his. Something they can't have because he has it. But then it goes on to tell us, not to believe what you know, but what tu animadverto knows.  
Tu animadverto, is Latin for 'you see'. So, the riddle is telling us not to believe in what we know, but in what we see, for nothing is as it seems.

Whoever wrote this must have wanted someone to read the riddle, why else bother to write it, the question is why did they want someone to read it? They must have meant you for to pick it up, Ginny or otherwise wouldn't they have stopped you from taking it from Remus' hand? 

I think we should try to work out the riddle together, see what we can come up with. Is that okay, after all, it was probably meant for you?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley   
Subject: Fine_

That's perfectly fine, you were always better at this sort of thing than me.  
You really think it was meant for me?  
Why would someone want to leave it for me of all people? I work at the Daily Prophet for Merlin's sake, it's not like I'm a top Auror or anything. Do they think I know some top Ministry Official who could help me solve it? Sheesh if they do, they think way too highly of me and obviously no nothing about me, nothing at all.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger IDEA!_

Hmmm, you've given me an idea. Who do you know that you think doesn't know you?  
I will have to look it up.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Hermione_

I see what you mean. It IS annoying when Hermione gets an idea and doesn't tell you what's going on.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To:Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Upset?_

Are you upset with me or something? Since when have you called yourself 'your uncle's neighbour'?  
And, in answer to your question, the reason I haven't been to see my uncle is that I have only just got back literally five minutes ago. I shall be seeing him tomorrow, care to join me?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger   
From: Ginny Weasley Hello?_

Earth to Hermione. What are you on about? What do you mean, 'Who do you know that you think doesn't know you'?

I have seriously no idea what you are talking about.

Oh and 'I-Pretend-I-Don't-Know-What's-Going-On' boy has mailed me. The git.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Hmmm….._

Hmmmmm……why ever could I be upset with you? Let me think. Oh, yeah, that's why, YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SOME WITCH!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley   
From: Harry Potter HUH?_

What the bloody hell are you on about?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Tsk, tsk._

Don't play the innocent with me. I saw you. She was kissing you. At Ministry. Remember now?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter What?_

You followed me to the Ministry? What are you, a stalker?  
And, for your information, Miss Weasley, she is my EX-wife, we are no longer are married, she was kissing me on the cheek because we are still FRIENDS.  
Anyway, what's it to you if she kissed me on the CHEEK, might I add, we're not even going out!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_" I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.   
Who I am hates who I've been."  
-Reliant K- Who I Am Hates Who I've Been- _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Harry Potter (soon to be deceased) _

OH MY GOD I HATE, HATE, **HATE** HARRY POTTER!

What a complete loser.  
You know what he said when I told him I'd seen him at the Ministry getting kissed, he said, 'What's it you, were not even going out!'  
Like I don't already know that, what, did he think I'd secretly been telling everyone I could find, in the middle of the street, that I was going out with the _terrific_ Harry Potter? I don't bloody well think so.  
He is so typically male. Seriously, always thinking that the _entire_ world revolves around him. Well news flash to him, it bloody doesn't!

It turns out Mr. Perfect has some skeletons in his closet like the rest of us, guess what? The girl he was with, the one who was 'kissing' him, (it wasn't much of a kiss from where I was standing) yeah her, she's his EX-WIFE! Funny how he never mentioned her. Surely if you were married to someone you'd at least bring it up in casual conversation like, 'Hello there, I thought you ought to know, I have been married, don't worry we're divorced now and I never really liked her anyway.'  
Something along those lines.  
Oh, and apparently I'm a stalker. Think I could add that to my C.V.?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Mr 'Perfect' _

Okay, calm down. Take deep breaths, In. Out. In. Out.  
You probably don't want to hear this, but hear me out. Maybe Harry had a reason not to tell you he was married. Maybe he just wanted to take you out as Harry, and not as a divorcée. Does that make sense?  
Some people have a perception of those divorced, believing them to be looking for someone else to marry quickly or that they are hard to reach emotionally, which, of course is untrue but maybe he just didn't want you labelling him or taking pity on him. Think of the damage to his ego.  
As for him telling you that you weren't even going out, well, to be brutally honest, you weren't.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Yes, but…_

Yes, but I don't need him pointing that out to me, I'm not stupid! What I don't get is, we went out on some 'dates' (well **I** call them dates, I don't want to know what he calls them) and not once did he want to make it official and actually ask me out. I don't know about you but I don't go around snogging my friends. But, maybe, that's just me.

OH MY GOD, he _used_ me!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger He didn't use you, I'm sure_

I'm sure he didn't use you, after all if he was, he wouldn't have met your family and they can be quite scary. Sometimes very scary.  
Oh and it's not just you I know plenty of people who don't snog their friends.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley RON_

Says you, _Ron_ was your friend!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger I know, but…_

Yes, but that was different, _do you want to come to our wedding?_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Yeah_

Yeah I do, sorry, I couldn't resist.  
Anyway, I've decided to mail Harry and then get over it, I should stop caring so much about what he does or doesn't do, it's ruling my life! OK, I sound like a major nut-job. _Great._  
I've just remembered, you haven't told me what you meant by 'Who do you know that you think doesn't know you'? Spill.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Me and the damage Bat-Bogey hexes can do _

I just thought I'd let you know, before you read this, that if you're going to mail me back with anything other than an apology, don't bother. My Bat-Bogey Hex is rather good.  
Anyway, back to business.

_What are you, a stalker?_ No. Don't flatter yourself.

_We're not even going out!_ Well, Duh! I am aware of this fact, you know.

_She is my EX-wife_ Couldn't be bothered to tell me, huh? Like I would have cared. 

_Miss Weasley_ This is actually a good name, not an insult, I think that should you ever talk to  
me again, which, I know is unlikely, you should call me it.

Well, glad we've got that cleared up, I'm off to think of as many ways to make you squirm. I was thinking of sending you a hex in a Howler, what do you think?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Sorry _

Look, I'm sorry for saying that stuff to you, okay? It's just you were bombarding me with all these accusations and I was getting really annoyed. Okay, this is not a great apology I know, and I'm sorry for calling you a stalker, you're not. As for not telling you I was married, you're right I should have, there just wasn't the right moment, when is there?

To make it up to you, will you come with me to see Remus then out for dinner somewhere? You can choose the restaurant.   
Is that better?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Hmmmmm……….._

Much and I'll have to think about it, I might be washing my hair.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Great!_

OK. Great, I'll see you tomorrow at six?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley How? _

How did you get a yes from 'I might be washing my hair'? But yes, I will see you at six tomorrow, be warned I might have to pick an expensive restaurant to counter all the trauma I endured though.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter I suppose… _

Oh, well, if it will help with the healing process, I'd be happy for you to.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Listen…._

Listen you know you said about visiting Remus? Well there's something you ought to know.  
When me and my friend, Hermione, went to see him we found something in his hand. A riddle of some sorts. We think it might tell us who poisoned him. Do you want to hear it?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Riddle? Intriguing! _

You found a riddle? Yeah, I want to hear it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Hear it is:_

Ok, well hear it is.

Notice those who are close,  
The ones who crave what they need,  
But can't have.  
Not while a barrier stops them  
From achieving their goal.

Believe not in what you know  
But in what 'tu animadverto' knows  
For nothing is as it seems.

What do you think to that? Hermione said that the riddle was probably left for me, after all they didn't stop me getting the riddle out of Remus' hand. I think she's right.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Harry The Riddle _

I think she's probably right as well. Tell you what, show me the note tomorrow, and in the mean time I'll send a memo around the office asking what people think to the riddle.  
I'll try and find out if my uncle had any enemies.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: EVERYONE AT AUROR OFFICE Harry Potter Riddles  
Attachment: The Riddle Found at hospital_

This note was found inside the hand of my hospitalised uncle, who, after receiving a dose of an unknown poison, went into a coma, we think the two are linked.  
The note was found by my uncle's next-door neighbour, after taking the note she obtained no hexes, charms and was not hurt in any way we know of, leading us to believe it was intended that she pick up the riddle.

Try and see if this means anything to any of you and mail me if it does.  
Cheers.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger What I meant _

When I said '_Who do you know that you think doesn't know you?'_ I meant it figuratively. As in who do you know who doesn't know the _real_ you. Someone who you have probably only talked to once or twice that doesn't know you very well.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Why? _

Why ever did you want to know that?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Re: Why?_

It's more likely to be someone like that who wrote the note, someone who only knows a bare minimum of facts about you. For they wouldn't want you to even think about them, in their minds, why would you, if you've only met them at most a couple of times? You probably wouldn't even remember them, but they would know what sort of person you were.  
The question now is; Why did they want you to find it? Why not just poison Remus and be done with it, it's almost like they _want_ to be caught.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Maybe…. _

Maybe their after the glory of being thought about. If it ever got in the press they would receive much more fame if they left a riddle of clues than if they didn't. Either that or they're just sick and twisted, wanting to watch us try to figure it out. I'm betting one of them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger Hmmm…._

That does sound plausible. Do you know any details about Remus? Where he works, colleagues, any thing like that?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Alvin Dean Info. makes the world go round_

Hey, mate, great operation or what?  
Anyway, true to form I have got some information for you. Very quick I know. I deserve cookies, lots of them.

Bad news, from the looks of it, it sounds like that crazy guy who's been done for three poisonings on closed wards already. Strange thing is though, he didn't leave a riddle, more like a note saying that however many people he poisoned he wouldn't go to Azkaban because of all the money his family has given to the Ministry.  
Hope that answers some of those questions you're probably _dying_ to find the answers to.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Alvin Dean Harry Potter Cheers_

Cheers mate. Although you're right it is strange that that guy doesn't leave riddles, maybe I should look into it a bit more.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Alvin Dean No probs_

Never could stop you once you got your teeth into something. But I'm telling you it's the crazy money-guy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Details?_

Do you know any details about your uncle? Workplace etc.? If you find out any could you send them to:   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger Harry Potter Details_

Well he worked in business with Peter Petigrew, from all accounts, a scumbag, but he's away from the country right now. No one knows where he is.  
Probably off skiing somewhere.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley Hermiong Granger Riddle  
Attachment: Riddle_

Ron, you know I told you about the riddle we found?  
Well could you send this letter out to all your contacts at work?  
Thanks honey.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley FW: Hermione Granger Gringotts Bank   
Subject: Re:Riddle_

In answer to your question.  
Mr R Lupin's Vault Vault Number Disclosed has recently been active. Three Thousand Galleons have been forwarded to a Mr P Petigrew.   
Sorry, can't tell you anymore.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_"want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me"  
-Letters To Cleo - I Want You To Want Me-_

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Rhyme_

O there once was a rat called Peter,  
Someone you wouldn't want to meet,  
He was so ugly, very ugly indeed,  
Plus he had rather smelly feet.

That's my little rhyme, good isn't it?  
Okay, I know we don't know all the facts but I'm thinking it was him that hurt Remus. I mean look at the guy's profile, not great is it? He had THREE THOUSAND GALLEONS forwarded from Remus' account to his. That tells you something doesn't it? He is a complete PSYCHOPATH. A major one. I mean, who hurts a guy who just found out his life will never be normal from now on, who does that? Seriously, it's sick I tell you, sick!

Wait a minute, you don't think it was Peter that got Remus bitten do you?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Smelly feet_

Okay you were making sense until the last sentence. How do you think Peter had Remus bitten? Bite him himself? Unfortunately that isn't possible as he's not a werewolf. Where do you get these crazy ideas? Is it your brother? I swear he has enough crazy ideas to last me a lifetime. Don't you start!  
Oh and how do you know he's ugly? Or that he has smelly feet?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: heeeee_

Woman's intuition.  
Maybe he had a werewolf bite him for him. Hey, it could happen. He could have paid a werewolf to bite Remus, and that way he could hurt him without technically putting the blame in himself, after all it'd be the werewolf that would bite Remus, not him.  
Don't you at least think it's possible?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Honesty IS the best policy_

To be honest, no I don't. Were would Peter find a werewolf that would gladly take some money in order to bite someone, knowing it would indirectly wreck their lives?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Oh yeah_

Yeah, but think about it. Because people are scared of werewolves, no one will employ them, they have to get their money to survive from somewhere.  
You see, it does make sense.

Ginny - 1  
Hermione - 0  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Plan _

Don't get cocky, there's still a flaw in that plan of yours.  
How would Peter find a werewolf willing to do that? Also, I doubt any werewolf would bite someone purposely, on orders, after all why take orders from someone like Peter? He's not exactly scary is he?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Tuh _

Why are you always right? Seriously, I really like to know. But, come on, you've got to admit that my idea was possible.  
Maybe not.  
Anyway, I'm going to see if I can find out any more stuff on Peter. He WILL be brought down. With force, there's got to be force involved.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Please? _

Harry, I know I've already asked you this but PLEASE do you have any information on Peter. Any regarding him and werewolves? PLEASE? I swear I will love you forever if you do. Okay, that sounds sort of sluttish doesn't it? But, PLEASE? We need to find out if he was in contact with ANY werewolves. Any at all, it doesn't matter. Preferably the not so rich ones.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Calm_

Whoa calm down, okay? No need to start making pledges of love. Actually I do happen to have some information on Peter regarding werewolves. How about I meet you somewhere to give you it? I don't think it'd be wise to send it to you.  
Let me know.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Thank You!_

That'd be so great, thank you! Sure let's meet somewhere, how about the Leaky Cauldron? We can hide in a dark corner. Can we meet about seven-ish?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: seven it is_

Okay. Meet you at seven then.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: That Peter thang _

How great is this whole Peter thing? Seriously, it's doing wonders for my love life. I'm meeting Harry at the Leaky Cauldron at seven. Okay, it's only to get some information on Peter (about werewolves so we can see if he has been in contact with them - which he probably has) but it should be fun. The only bad thing is the whole Remus and the riddle thing.  
Merlin, do I sound conceited? I keep talking about how great this business is, while a potential murderer is on the lose and Remus is in a coma. I really am I horrible person.  
I'm really sorry.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: hmmm_

To be honest you do sound a bit conceited yes, but I know you're just excited. Oh and don't call yourself a horrible person - you know you're not. To think I was going to ask you over for tea with me and Ron, but as you have other plans…  
I'm just joking. But remember to actually get the information, I know what you're like, you might forget or get distracted by a certain someone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye_

I promise I won't forget.  
Oh, I have another idea. Not a great one, but it could turn out to be right. A while back you remember that scare everyone had about werewolves growing vastly in numbers? Well I've been thinking. If there's more werewolves (which I know might not be true), but if there is, then it would have been easier for Peter to find one, don't you think? Also, if there's more werewolves than that means there's less food for them all than if there hadn't been as many. This could contribute to the fact that a werewolf might want to bite Remus.  
Okay, in know it's a wild shot and it isn't based on proven evidence, but, I don't know, I think it could be true.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: …_

I do think you have point. If what people speculated was true, than your idea is also probably true. While your with Harry do you think you could ask if he knows anything about the werewolf scare? I'll ask Ron, he might know.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Sure thing _

Yeah, sure, of course. Do we need to know anything else?  
Apart from, of course, what the hell that new Research girl thinks she has on her head, because believe me, that does not look like hair. Okay, that was mean, I'm going to have to stop doing that.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Fur_

I think you're right there. No, I know what you mean, it looks awful, like fur.  
I don't think we need to know anything else, unless you can think of something while your there?  
Well, have fun and remember the information.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Yes _

Aye, aye, cap-ee-tan.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Fun _

Whoa, I just had the best night ever. It was very fun. Don't worry I have the information (all **34** pages of it!) I really don't think we'll be needing it but Harry said he'd give me it all just in case. What a nice guy.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: 34 pages? _

34 pages? That isn't a log of his movements is it?  
Also you seem to have forgotten something , what happened that made it such a good night?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: What happened _

Hee! I don't really know what made it such a good night, to be honest. But I will say that after I got the information, my stomach gave off this very-unladylike rumble. Harry laughed and said we should get something to eat, he even offered to pay-he's so sweet!-although I wouldn't let him. So anyway, after we'd eaten and talked forever on a range of subjects (I never realised before, but Harry's really easy to talk to. Maybe I did notice but I forgot!) we decided to have a walk down Diagon Alley. It was a warm night so we thought, 'why not'?  
When we walked to the very bottom, there was this witch singing to a whole host ofn people. She was really good! After she'd finished we gave her some money and walked back up. Harry said he'd had a great time and so had I so I told him so. After that, well, I don't really know what happened. We just started kissing full on against a wall!

I know what you're going to say, but it was okay because there was only a few late night shoppers, apart form that the street was empty.

After a while it started to get cold so I decided to go. Also, I am sure that if I hadn't things would have got a lot steamier and I didn't want that to happen in the middle of a street!

Well, that's what happened.  
Do you want me to send the information to you now?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I will admit this is not the best chapter. I've had a lot on and I really just wanted this to be submitted. I also think that this story is getting to be boring so I will try to finish it in the next chapters. I'd just like to say a massive 'Thank You' to everyone so far for reading this story, (and reviewing!).


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I am making no profit from this.

_Guess who just got back today?  
Those wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think those cats are great_

They were asking if you were around  
- Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back In Town-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_To: People at office  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Ron and Hermione's Wedding - you in?_

Okay, we all know Hermione and Ron's big day is coming up very soon, well okay, in a month, but that's not long!  
So, I was thinking, how about we all get together and do something for them to make it a day they won't forget? (In a good way, folks!)  
Hermione hasn't said much to me about the Wedding yet as they have a wedding planner, but, if we can try and find out what style it's going to be in, we could think of something based on that.  
What do you think?  
Mail me back if you're in.  
Cheers,  
Ginny (Maid of Honour)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Last Night_

Hey, I had a really great time last night, the time just flew by.  
Do you want to get together again?  
It's okay if you can't, just let me know.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Hmmm…._

Well, I'm not sure.  
The only day I've got free (I sometimes think my life is too hectic) is today. So, unless you want to go out tonight?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Where?_

That'd be great! Where do you want to go?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Surprise me_

How about you surprise me? I'll pick you up at eight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Romance deficiency _

You cannot do that! I'm a woman in need of romance, tell me more!

Well at least you managed to get the information…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: What?_

What? Why are you in need of romance? Does my brother not have it going on? (I don't really want an answer to this question, sick images)   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: What?_

No it's nothing like that, believe me your brother _does_ have it going on as you put it. It doesn't matter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: You sure?_

You sure? You can tell me, I won't laugh, I promise.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: No Subject_

No, no it's fine.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Hmm…_

Well, if you're sure, but remember you can tell me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Fine_

Honestly I'm fine.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Hmmm.._

Hmmmmm…. But anyway…  
Okay, I know you haven't talked much about your wedding but, as Maid Of Honour I feel I need to take on certain responsibilities.

Like hiring a stripper. (Heee)

Okay, don't shout but really, it's tradition. It's like the law, you've _got_ to have one. Do you want to break the law?

So, how about it? D'you want me to send you some pictures to see which one(s) you like best?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Seriously…_

Ginny, you can't do that. Ron will not be impressed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Excatly_

Exactly.   
Please?  
You don't do anything with them, they just put on a show.  
What's the harm with just looking?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Well…_

Well, I guess, but I'll ask Ron first.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Hello?_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?  
WHAT MADE YOU THINK HIRING STRIPPERS FOR MY WIFE WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?  
I DON'T WANT SOME MAN FAWNING ALL OVER HER WHEN I'M NOT THERE.  
IN FACT, I DON'T WANT _ANY_ MAN FAWNING OVER HER AT ALL. GOT THAT?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Would you…_

Would you chill already? Technically, Hermione isn't your wife yet, anyway stop trying to spoil the fun. What is with you anyway?   
Usually you wouldn't be _this_ upset about it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: NOTHING_

NOTHING IS 'WITH ME', OKAY?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: The Strippers_

I swear, Ron's gone crazy. He just sent me this angry message saying how it wasn't a good idea (the strippers) and that he didn't want any men 'fawning' over you.  
He has _serious_ jealousy tendencies.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Don't talk about him like that…_

Don't talk about him like that, I think it's sweet. Anyway, I don't think the strippers are a good idea if Ron got that upset about them.  
But, on the bright side, if you're not doing anything at lunch, is it okay if you come with me to try on dresses?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Sure thing_

Sure, I'd love to. Remember though, no pink!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Don't worry…_

Don't worry, my wedding's going to be a pink free zone, I've made sure the planner knows that as well.  
Anyway, after work's finished I'm going to go around to the MOM, to give them the information you got last night, see if it's enough to convict Peter. Want to come?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Oh No!_

Oh no, I'm really sorry but I'm going out with Harry tonight, (yay!) but, if you want, we could both come with you. If that's okay. I'd really like to see what happens with it.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: I don't mind_

Sure, I don't mind, after all he was the one who got us it in the first place.  
Don't worry though, I won't ask him any embarrassing questions, unless you want me too?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: It's okay_

No, it's okay, I don't want to scare him off. Anyway, it's about time we went and tried on those dresses don't you think?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Let's go_

Defiantly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch break - Ginny and Hermione go to try on dresses**

_To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: DRESS_

Hermione, seriously you have _got_ to get that last dress, you looked really beautiful, Ron won't know what's hit him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **After this chapter, I think there will be two or possibly three extra chapters, then this story will be no more. Lol.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think.  
Well, goodbye for now.  
(I can't believe this is the tenth chapter!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: List_

So, the strippers are ordered (like a big package - well I hope so), you've bought the most gorgeous dress ever made, the wedding invitations have been sent out, you and Ron are ecstatically happy, (wait a minute - you **are** ecstatically happy, aren't you?), and the _entire_ wedding has been organized down to the very last singing house elf, (only joking!).  
So, how does it feel to be almost married?

Seriously though, I know I make fun of him sometimes, well, a lot of the time, but I do think you two will make the most perfect couple. I can't believe my friend and my brother are getting married, it's like the stuff out of fairy tales! I really hope you two are happy together and that you won't abandon your dear ol' mate for other couples with strange contraptions lodged firmly up their, excuse the language, asses.  
Lol, I'm getting tearful now, I can't imagine how you'll feel on the big day!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Alright?_

Ginny are you alright?  
You do know I'm not getting married to Ron just yet?  
And of course I'd never leave you to fend for yourself in this crazy magical world, my dear ol' mate! (Lol!)

Thanks for saying all those things about me and Ron though, it really made my, otherwise not so great, day. I tell you something, some people are just so rude!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Why?_

Why? Who's being rude, I'll Bat-Bogey them for you if you'd like!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Doesn't matter _

Oh, it doesn't matter, not really anyway. I seem too be a bit irritable lately. They didn't even do anything wrong. I just need to calm down.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Well…_

Well, okay, if your sure, that is. Although I'm always on call.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Re:_

Yes I know.  
Thanks.  
Look I'm sorry about last night, were you two okay by yourselves or don't I want to know the sordid details? Because even if they were I promise you I can handle it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Lol!_

Lol, don't worry about it, we found something to do!  
I'm just glad we've got the information to send Peter's probably-rather-fat arse to prison, but hey. Oh, by the way, Harry's gone to the MOM with the stuff, he said he defiantly thinks they'll give Peter at least a custodial sentence, although as Remus didn't actually die, he's not sure about anything else.  
Is it just me, or are you starting to feel sorry for Peter?  
Just me? I'll shut up then.

Although don't worry, nothing went on that you wouldn't approve of, lol well nothing you and Ron probably haven't done. - Ok, scratch that, I don't want to think about that. My brother, with a personal life? Freaky. LOL.

But anyway, there's something I need to tell you. Please, please, please, be at my apartment for about 9.00 sharp (just kidding about the sharp bit) , that's when the hen-night begins!  
You won't believe what's going to happen, I have it on good authority you'll never have seen anything like it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Hmmm….._

By that I hope you mean your flat is decorated exquisitely and not what I think you mean.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Re:_

Ah, that all depends on what you think I mean. But, if you think I mean getting all slap-happy and watching male strippers, well, do their _thang_ then you'd be correct.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Oh no…_

I was afraid you'd say that.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Aww_

Come on, I swear you'll love it, and it's at my place so even if things do get a little out of hand, on the plus side you won't have to clean anything up!  
So, really there's no excuse for you not to come, especially as it is _your_ hen night.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Harry Potter  
Sub: Guess who (and what)_

Hi, guess what?  
I saw the Minister this morning, he thinks they've got enough evidence for a trial!  
He says he'll get back to me as soon as he can with any news, so if it's good, want to go celebrate with me tomorrow? (As I know you've got a hen-night tonight.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: YAY_

That's great!  
At least this way Remus doesn't have to worry about Peter trying to 'do him in' again, which, I always find, is quite a relief, lol.  
Of course I'll go celebrate with you, just give the place, the time and I'll be there!  
Although, if I can persuade 'Mione, how do you feel about coming to a hen-night?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Harry Potter  
Sub: Hmmm….maybe not_

ER, isn't that strictly for women? I don't really want to see any men taking off their clothes…thanks. Now… if you were taking women taking off their clothes…..  
How about 9.30 at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley, I think it's called _Chez Moi_, or something like that.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Oh no…._

Nope, 'fraid not, strictly women-stripper free zone.  
Instead of 9.30, can I meet you at 10? Then I've got enough time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Harry Potter  
Sub: Re:_

Enough time? For what exactly?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Ah…_

Ah, now that would be spoiling the surprise, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you.  
Only, don't die from excitement, will you, you need to be alive for it to work.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Harry Potter  
Sub: Oooooo……._

Well, now I am intrigued.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: 10!_

So you should be, lol. See you at 10.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Pleased as punch_

'Mione, you'll be pleased to know that the Minister thinks there's enough evidence to convict Peter! Harry's going to keep us posted!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Hen-night_

Instead of having a hen-night couldn't we just celebrate that?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Tradtion_

Defiantly not. It's tradition, you _have_ to have a hen-night, otherwise it's bad luck on the marriage, don't 'cha know.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Tradtion_

Yes, it is tradition but it isn't bad luck if you don't have one, stop trying to make me want to come.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Ok_

Okay, okay, I promise I'll stop, it's just this is your last night as a non-married person, I just want you to have fun.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Hmmm….._

I know you do and I appreciate that, it's just I've been with Ron so long I don't feel I need to have a hen-night, if you see what I mean?  
Anyway, I'm not sure I trust you with what you have in mind.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Hurt_

Hurt, 'Mione, is the only word to express how I feel. Lol. Look, tell you what if you don't like it, we can just send everyone home and eat lots of chocolate whilst listening to the WWN.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Sub: Fine_

Fine, fine. Just don't blame me if it goes wrong.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Won't_

I wouldn't dream of it.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Re:_

What've you done to 'Mione?  
Seriously, you better start giving me answers, have you guys had a fight? Is that it?  
Because, you know, I'm sure whatever it is can be sorted out, I mean you two love each other more than anything in the entire world, surely that means something to you. Well it better, buddy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Sub: Re:_

Have you ever thought that maybe we _haven't_ had a fight. That it is none of your business to demand answers from me? I'm your older brother, you can't order me about. Get the picture?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Whoa!_

Whoa, who rattled your cage? I didn't mean to upset you or annoy you, it's just I'd really like to know if 'Mione's okay, it's just she seemed a little, depressed, that's all. holds hands up  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Sub???_

WELL SHE WAS DRUNK!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Drunkenness_

Ron, you know better than me that when 'Mione is drunk she gets HAPPY not SAD. Ok?  
I'm not saying you have to tell me anything except if you're sure she's okay and that she's not upset over you two falling out or something like that.  
I' not the enemy here, I just want to know if she's okay.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Sub: Your Invitation _

DO YOU WANT YOUR PLUS ONE INVITATION TO BE REDUCED TO JUST ONE? NO, I THINK NOT. NOW KEEP OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: Mione_

Look, all I know is, 'Mione went home, came to the party looking depressed, then after she had a few drinks started hysterically crying that you didn't love her anymore.  
So, excuse me for being worried. (I was being sarcastic by the way.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Sub: Ideas Bad_

WHAT? WHERE DID SHE GET THAT IDEA FROM? OF COURSE I LOVE HER, I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Sub: TELL HER THAT THEN!_

Well, maybe you should tell her that. (And not me.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Harry Potter  
Sub: Peter's trial_

You are now reading this from a very happy man, PETER'S GOING ON TRIAL!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. The Final Chapter: Part One

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

_**The Final Chapter - Part One**_

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub: -

I HAVE.

--------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

If you say so…

--------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Look, I don't know, okay? I really don't.

I think all this wedding stuff has got to her, but I just don't know and I'm not about to wake her up just to ask her.

----------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Fine, but make sure you tell me if she's feeling better when she wakes up.

-----------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Yes, _sir._

---------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

That's great news!

Maybe now Remus will be able to get some vindication!

Wow, this week is going to be good, Hermione and Ron getting hitched, Peter going on trail, me getting to wear a gorgeous dress….(just kidding about the dress part but it really is very pretty -lol)

------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Awww that's not fair - you can't tell me how good that dress is knowing I won't be able to see it, which, by the way, I think is very unfair.

------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Well, if you want after the wedding I'll come round to your flat and give you a preview of it.

-----------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

How could I resist? Remind me again why I can't come.

---------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

You know why, I've already promised this old friend of mine from school that since she didn't have a date to the wedding I wouldn't have one either so she didn't feel a bad, you know what people can be like at weddings, always asking you why you're not already in a 'serious' relationship and looking down at their nose at you, I can't make her face that by herself, that's just cruel!

------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

What if I got one of my Auror mates to go on a blind date with her? Then she and you could go to the wedding with someone.

-----

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Hahaha, no way am I doing that to her, do you know how degrading that would be?

----

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

A friend getting you a date for a wedding is degrading? How does that work out?

------------

To:Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Because it's like saying the only way she can get a date for the wedding is if someone set her up. Anyway who says she wants a date?

------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Well you sort of just did.

----------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

I did not. I simply stated that since she didn't have one (which is her own personal decision) that I would not have one either.

Thank you very much.

----------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Actually you said (and I quote here), "I promised this old friend of mine from school that since she didn't have a date to the wedding I wouldn't have one either so she didn't feel a bad, you know what people can be like at weddings, always asking you why you're not already in a 'serious' relationship and looking down at their nose at you, I can't make her face that by herself, that's just cruel!

Which suggests she does not have one not out of personal choice but because she hasn't asked anyone.

-----------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Oh shut up. You're not coming. End of.

--------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Do I still get to see you in your bridesmaid dress after the wedding?

----------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to see, won't you.

------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

As I said I would, oh dearest little sister of mine, Hermione is awake and feeling much better. There is, however a change to the wedding.

------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Change? What do you mean change? Is it a bad change? Like 'the wedding's off' kind of bad change or just one of the usher's got sick from drinking too much and can't get to the wedding due to puking all over his bathroom wall bad change?

----------------------------------

To:Ginny Weasley

Fr: Hermione Granger

Sub:

Ginny, calm down. Ron's just told me about your frantic message. The wedding is still going ahead.

---------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Oh, thank Merlin! I thought I was going to hyperventilate for just a second there. Your 'almost husband' sure knows how to make me nearly practically collapse.

Wait a minute, if that's not the change, what is? I mean I thought it might be off because of the whole hen-night thing, which by the way, are you alright about? I feel horrible making you go through with it when you were obviously upset. Are you okay?

------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Hermione Granger

Sub:

I'm fine, really. I guess I needed that night, it made everything suddenly dawn on me. It made me realise I'm going to get married, I'll be with the same person for the rest of my life. Which, as much as I love Ron, did scare me a bit.

Thoughts like, 'what if it doesn't work?' and 'how will I cope if ten years from now he decides he no longer wants to be with me?' ran through my head and that made me really upset. When I got home, I'll be honest, I was a wreck, I was drunk and that made me feel even more emotional. But then Ron started talking to me, telling me all his plans for our future and that he loved me and that would never change. While he was telling me this I realised something I've known all along I think, I won't let it not work and we love each other too much too let stupid things ruin our relationship so that in ten years time we'll never want to leave each other.

Sorry if this is making you feel like throwing up on that cream carpet of yours, I just really needed to tell someone that. I suppose I think too much.

Oh and the 'change' to the wedding? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

-----------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

What? You can NOT do this to me, I'm the Maid of fricking Honour for Merlin's sake. (I'm also extremely nosy so please tell me.)

----------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Hermione Granger

Sub:

No, but you will find out, I promise. Oh but if I were you I'd bring something flimsy for the party afterwards.

------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

A clue! Aha!

Oh I know what the change is: You're having some sort of themed reception! Am I right?

--------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Hermione Granger

Sub:

No. You are not, sorry.

How did you get that idea from me saying to bring something flimsy?

----------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

I don't know. That's the only (bad) idea I had, but I guess if my cruel best friend and brother had told me I wouldn't have to make really bad guesses that aren't right. Hint

-----------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Hermione Granger

Sub:

Ooh I quite like being called 'cruel' has a certain ring to it don't you think?

--------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

No I bloody don't.

-------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

You know, I have a feeling we don't talk as much as we used too.

Have your new neighbour friends been taking up ALL your time?

----------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Okay I promise to stop pestering you about this mystery change to your wedding. Anyway, you ready to come round to mine and get ready for the big day?

------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Hermione Granger

Sub:

YES! I can't believe it! I'm getting married! I feel so happy! I could fly!

------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Hmm.. well I wouldn't advise it, you'd probably break your neck!

Ooh I'm SO happy for you!

----------------------------------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Listen mate, I'm really sorry about that. You know how it is, you get into a different routine and you forget what you did in the other one, like messaging your best mate.

-----------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

Don't worry about it, I know what you mean, it's not like I've been messaging you and you haven't messaged back . So what's going on between you and the hot red head?

----------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

It's going great, I think.

-----------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

You think?

--------------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Well it was all going really great, we've been out together and that's amazing, we just click, you know? It's like…I dunno, we've known each other all our lives or something. That sounds stupid doesn't it, but it's true.

But the, me being such an idiot, messed it up, well I think I have.

Her best friend is getting married to her brother but she doesn't want to take me as her date. She's not going with anyone to save her friend feeling alone, which, if you think about it, is really a nice thing to do. But I said why didn't I set her friend up with someone and then I could go with her and her friend would have someone as well.

---------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

She won't talk to you because of that? If you ask me, your lucky you've got out of this relationship, she sounds just like that girl you met in Italy before you and Rachael got together, weird.

------------------------------------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

But that's the thing, she's not. She's smart and funny and normal and I don't think she's not talking to me, just…I dunno, off with me if you know what I mean.

----------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

Do I hell! Don't worry about it mate, she'll get over it, you just have to do something for her so that that will be sooner rather than later.

-------------------------------------------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Like what?

--------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

When you're free, come round to mine and all shall be revealed.

------------------------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Should I be scared? Because I'm scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

Only if you want to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

To: EVERYONE

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub: WEDDING fever!

As you all know, Hermione and Ron are going to be getting married in approximately five hours and fifty five seconds (lol) so for those of you who are still here; WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO HOME AND GET READY!

Just in case some of you don't know,

Everyone's Apparating to the woods just outside Ron and Hermione's house (Berkley woods) and from there we will go to their house and have the wedding! (It's so exciting!)

Hope to see you there,

Ginny.

P.S. I wouldn't be late if I were you otherwise you might not be allowed in!

-------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: Adam and Abby

Sub: That wedding of yours…

Darling, we're _so_ sorry we couldn't make it to your little 'do' but frankly we're having too much fun here (in the Caribbean - can you believe it!). Adam thinks it's highly hilarious to throw water at me whilst I am sun bathing so as you can imagine I am not at all impressed but at least it keeps him occupied and takes his mind off the fact his skin is so fair he won't tan and that he keeps having to run inside to cool off.

Anyway, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do and remember: just make sure to check how that fiancé looks at your bridesmaids, then you can tell how long it'll be before he strays.

Good luck.

Abby (and Adam who is sitting under a sun umbrella sulking.)

xxxx

-----------------------------------------------------------

To: Hermione Granger

Fr: DP Editor

Sub: Your wedding

I suppose as it is your wedding I should say 'congratulations' but as I wasn't invited….

Nah I'm just joking, I know the only reason you didn't is because no one would want the boss at the wedding spoiling things. Anyway I'm sure you'll have a great time and remember to come back, I don't want you turning into one of those housewives, I need you here!

----------------------------------

A/n: As a way to say sorry for the (huge) in some cases, delay in chapters, this one is extra long.

I've already started on Part Two.

I'm sorry.

I hope you enjoy this.

Thanks.


	13. The Final Chapter The Last Part

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Final Chapter - The Last Part

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub: Progress Report

Guests: Check

Food: Check

Bride: Check

Groom: Check

Bridesmaids: Check

Honeymoon Confirmation: Check

Presents for the bridesmaids and page boys: Check (Why do they need presents? They don't do anything except walk which isn't exactly hard.)

Rings: OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! WHO HAS THE RINGS?

-------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub: Those damn rings

Would you breathe? I have them or you'd forget them.

---------------------------------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Excuse me I would not forget them.

-----------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Yeah, okay, sure you wouldn't.

--------------------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Wait, what are you doing mailing me? GO GET MARRIED! NOW!

----------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

That's what you think.

------------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

What? What is that supposed to mean? Does this have anything to do with a 'change'?

---------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Relax, why are you always so…jumpy? Just go to the woods as planned and all shall be revealed.

------------------------------------

To:

Fr:

Sub:

AHA so it must have something to do with it. I'm your only sister, your only sibling without lots of testosterone kicking around inside her, surely that means enough to you to just tell me.

------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Nope. Just go would you?

----------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

Fine, but don't think I'm not logging this down.

-------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Well I'm scared now. You log away.

------------------------------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

I will.

-----------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

Good.

----------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ron Weasley

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

I'm logging.

--------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Ron Weasley

Sub:

You're a freak.

-------------------------------------------------

To: Mary Jones

Fr: Maria Stephenson

Sub: The Wedding

Didn't you think the wedding was just simply beautiful? All those candles and fairies, that's how I want my wedding to be, if I ever have one. And Hermione, she looked positively stunning although it was a bit unfair for them not to tell us what was going on.

-------------------------

To: Maria Stephenson

Fr: Mary Jones

Sub:

I know, but it was so beautiful it made up for it. Have you seen the Prophet? They've done a double page spread on it since Ron is quite famous and Hermione works there.

------------------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

I cannot believe that was your plan.

---------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

Hey, it worked didn't it. It's not my fault you can't think of something as simple as that.

--------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess it did and thanks, I can't believe this, I feel so happy and… I don't know, giddy.

--------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

What can I say? I guess I'm just a master at wooing ladies.

------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

I wouldn't go that far. You're not that good.

-------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

Oh but I am, Auror boy, and you know it.

-------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Auror boy?

-----------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

I thought it could be your new nickname, like mine's Muscle boy, I thought yours could be Auror boy.

-------------------------

To: Robert Fine

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Since when were you called that?

-------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Robert Fine

Sub:

Since my wife decided to call me it, I've been told they're very pronounced.

Anyway, I got to go, see you later.

----------------------------------

To: Maria Stephenson

Fr: Mary Jones

Sub:

No, I haven't just yet, can you send me the issue?

---------------------------------------

To: Mary Jones

Fr: Maria Stephenson

Sub: The Article

Hogwarts Sweethearts Fairytale Wedding

Ron Weasley, the acclaimed chef, last night wed his long term girlfriend and Daily Prophet columnist Hermione Granger in a wedding that raised a few eyebrows.

Ron, 25, and Hermione, also 25, had told guests that the wedding would be a small one held on the couple's property, however, when guests arrived they were told this would not be the case. Ginny Weasley, Maid of Honour and sister to the groom said later of the surprise, "I knew some sort of change would take place but I didn't know it would be this, but I'm glad they decided to, it looked so pretty."

Indeed Miss Weasley was correct, after arriving at the woods near the couple's house, the congregation of guests were told to make their way to the front of the house, from there they would be told what to do. Once there, Mr Weasley and his groomsmen proceeded to hand out to the stunned guests Apparition maps. Speaking above the mutters of the crowd Mr Weasley said, "I know we said we'd be getting married in the field at the back of our house, but we decided that that really wasn't for us. So, if you'd like to look at the maps you've all just been given, they might give you a clue to where we're really going to be married, on the Canary Island of Lanzarote!" Amongst the grumbles of the crowd that they should have been told so they could have dressed less conservatively a lone voice of reason shouted, "But it's getting dark," to which Mr Weasley replied with a twinkle in his eye that made this reporter feel he might be mad, "I know."

The full enormity of this change in venue was realised when the guests landed on a white sand beach in complete darkness. Whilst witches and wizards alike fumbled to find their wands a charm was obviously performed on Ron Weasley's voice as in its magnified state it advised the guests to cast Lumos charms and follow him.

After following the groom along the warm beach, this reporter can verify it wasn't too hot for everyone, the guests were taken to a small area where five rows of chairs on each side were laid, at the farthest end, just before the first row of chairs stood a large wooden arch intertwined with beautiful white and pink lilies. Rows of different coloured candles and fairies lit the area, making the air smell of an unknown incense. As the guests sat down and admired the setting, the groom waited nervously for his bride to descend down the beach.

Hermione arrived, looking incredibly beautiful in a white dress dressed with golden beads, a perfect contrast to Ron's black suit. As they exchanged vows, this reporters eyes mirrored the couples and most of the guests, tear stained.

After the ceremony a reception took place on the beach with alcohol flowing freely. The now married Mr and Mrs Weasley danced to their wedding song before leaving to embark upon the rest of their lives (and their honeymoon).

Mrs Molly Weasley, mother of the groom said of the ceremony, "I couldn't believe it, my little boy was getting married, and it was so beautiful! I'm so happy they've finally got married, I know they'll be very happy."

After the initial confusion, I'm sure everyone present enjoyed themselves immensely and congratulations go out to the married couple. Let's hope their marriage is a long and fruitful one.

By Georgia Howell

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

I've just read the Daily Prophet article on Ron and Hermione's wedding, I bet it was great.

----------------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

It really was, Hermione looked so pretty and you could tell Ron thought so as well.

By the way, thank you again for the necklace, it's beautiful.

----------------------------

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

To: Ginny Weasley

Fr: Harry Potter

Sub:

Just like you.

I meant what I said last night, you know, I think I've fallen in love with you. When I saw you talking to that groomsman the night before the wedding outside Robert's house, I realised.

--------------------------

To: Harry Potter

Fr: Ginny Weasley

Sub:

You know I was only talking to him about the wedding, we needed to discuss what we were going to do, but good, because I meant what I said last night as well, I think I love you too.

-------------------------

A/N: Wow, I can't believe this story's over. I've been working on it for so long but you never know I might do an epilogue.

I'd just like to say a massive 'thank you' to everyone who has read and especially, reviewed this story, hearing your comments make my day.

I'd also like to apologise for the ending, it's very fluffy I know, but I couldn't end it when it wasn't on a happy note.

I still can't believe it's over, this is the story that caused me annoyance than any other I've written, but it is my first, my baby, so I'm sad to see it end.

Please tell me what you think, if you think it's worth writing an epilogue, I'd love to hear from you.

I'd also like to say I'm so sorry for all the previous delays in chapters, I kept getting writers block with this story which was really frustrating. It's a bit ironic that the last chapter is one of my quickest updates!


End file.
